Another love story
by Goddess of distractions
Summary: A story about Annabeth and Percy having children, oh and what Athena does when she finds out. Some MOA Spoilers. Thalia quit the hunt , and is with Nico. My two fave PJO couples : Thalico and Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: **this is my first fanfic so hope you liked it I worked really hard. Here it goes.

Prologue

**Lilith's pov**

I rolled over in the bed and came face to face with mason, our noses were touching,mason ( being as imature as he is) bit my nose playfully. There was a crash in my parents room. Oh Crap my parents my eyes widened and mason understood he quickly got up and ran across the hallway to his bedroom.

**Chapter 1 : the beginning **

**Annabeth's pov**

Percy Looked so cute when he was sleeping, his hair all messed up, the way he flexes his muscles but the one thing I hate is him drooling. I shook him a little he just groaned and rolled over this time I pulled him off the couch,he landed with a satisfying thump his eyes flew open. If it would have been anybody but me he would have judo flipped them now. " get up we'll be late for school." I said trying not to laugh at his face.

I stood there tapping my foot impatiently. Finally percy walked down the stairs stumbling on his laces a couple times. " don't fall over. " I laughed when he reached me.

He pulled me in to his arms and trailed kisses from my shoulder to my ear.

" maybe we can miss school today" he mumbled against my neck.

I nodded my head. He picked me up bridal style and carried me upstairs,I giggled when he threw me on the bed. I quickly pulled my shirt off and slid off my shorts. I looked up to see percy in just his boxers he slowly crawled on to the bed and kissed me passionately and then he... Well you know what happens next.

Percy's pov

I turned over on to my back and rubbed my eyes, I realised Annabeth's head was on my chest. As I moved she snuggled closer and sighed. I carefully got out of bed and had a shower. When I walked back to my room annabeth was already dressed and was in the middle of brushing her hair.

I walked closer and wrapped my arms round her waist. She smiled and turned so she was facing me, she leant up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on my lips, then carried on brushing her hair.

I headed down the stairs and found the bread, so I made toast. I glanced up at the clock, it was 3:00pm mum would be home soon. To make it look like we'd been at school I put a couple homework books on the table.

Me and annabeth were washing up when the phone rang, she quickly dried her hands and answered the phone.

" hello" she said politely

" what!" she screamed

" no! No! " she shouted and hung up.

By now my mum was in the kitchen asking about the noise. Annabeth slumped into a seat and put her head in her hands. " annabeth are you alright?" I asked rubbing her shoulders.

" my dad wants me to move back in" she whispered.

" that's great !" I said smiling

" the house is in England " she muttered

" oh " I said hugging her.

" I'm not going " she said confidentiality

" well your welcome to stay here as long as you like " my mum told her.

" thank you sally " she said. Its a bit weird, my girlfriend and my mum are like an auntie and niece. I shuddered and quickly dismissed the thought.

**There you have it my first fanfic, hope you like it. **

**Please review. Peace out.**

**~ myth reader 001**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : hey! Hope my readers are all well. So some of the characters might be a bit ooc here's chapter 2. **

Disclaimer ~ I unfortunately don't own PJO

Chapter 2 : Thalia threatens death and Nico kills the toaster

Percy pov

I rolled over in my bed and groaned, light was shining through the window. Something was tickling my face, I opened my eyes , Annabeth smiled and laughed at my expression. I gave a small smile before I yanked her into my bed.

" hey! What was that for, seaweed brain ? " she asked snuggling into my chest.

" I was lonley " I replied making a pouty face

I tickled her and she squealed with laughter, a sound I could not live without,.

" your 18 not 3 , get up off your lazy ass and get dressed " Annabeth instructed

Just as she reached the door she turned to face me " don't forget it's Thalia's birthday today, so you better get her a present. You know how she gets "

OH Thalia's birthday , great what am I going to get her. I'll make a trip to walmart and grab her something there. I pulled myself from my bed and picked up a t - shirt up, I smelt it, didn't smell terible , I shoved that on. I truged over to my dresser and pulled out some jeans I put those on and made my way down the stairs. I went in to the kitchen to find my mum flipping blue pancakes and Annabeth sitting at the table wrapping up a nice looking leather jacket in black wrapping paper.

" that's what your getting Thalia. A black leather jacket, she has hundreds of them. " I said sitting down across from her.

" does she have hundreds that can do this ? " Annabeth replied.

She put the jacket on, stood up and flicked her wrist, a celestial bronze dagger popped out the sleeve and a sword appeared at the belt. I stood there staring at her, how the hell was I gonna compete with that .

" I don't think Thalia has one of those " my mum said pointing to the jacket " nor do I think she should use it unsupervised "

" mum, your acting like Thalia is a 2 year old " I said attacking the plate of blue pancakes in front of me.

" think about it percy, Thalia will use it for something stupid like, getting free popcorn out of another half-blood, but no one will be able to prove it cause it just looks like a jacket " my mum replied placing a plate of normal pancakes in front of Annabeth.

" Thanks Sally, and Percy you still need to get her a present " Annabeth said before kicking me.

" ow " I yelped

" oh, really , your the saviour of western civilisation , you survive Tarturus , and you're invincible. But when your girlfriend kicks you , you yelp as if your leg were broken " she muttered

" hey that's- " I was cut short by my mum

" she has a point Percy "

" What, come on, why are both the woman of the house attacking me ? " I asked taking my finished breakfast over to the counter.

" 'cause we can " Annabeth replied.

I grumbled under my breath and headed out to the garage, I got into my Mercedes .

" Annabeth are you coming ? " I called

" I'm here " she said, I turned and sure enough Annabeth was sitting next to me

" how the hell did you do that ? " I asked freaked

She flashed her NYC cap, oh DUH of course invisibility cap.

" Let's go. " I said driving out the garage.

Annabeth's pov

" why are we going to walmart ? " I asked putting some sunglasses on.

" you said I needed to get Thalia a birthday present " percy replied

" I didn't mean something from walmart. " I said

" oh well " was his reply

We pulled into the parking lot and Percy told me to wait in car , which I was peeved about.

A while later he came back with electric blue hair dye.

" think she'll like this ? " Percy questioned

" yeah blue hair dye so original " I mumbled under my breath.

Percy didn't hear and drove toward Thalia's new apartment, when we got there Thalia and Nico were making out on the sofa. I cleared my throat and Thalia flinched which caused her to fall off the sofa.

Nico was as red as a tomato, Thalia however was blaming Percy for interrupting her 's and Nico's. Making out time.

" I swear if you do that again I will cut you into a million pieces and feed you to the souls in Tarturus"

Thalia yelled

" don't you think that's a bit extreme " Percy said

Next thing I knew Percy and Thalia were throwing shoes and plants at eachother, a loud shrill beeping noise echoed around the apartment, smoke was spewing from the kitchen. I looked around, Nico wasn't here. We all ran into the kitchen to find Nico, with a black face, kicking the toaster, under closer inspection I realised the socket that the toaster should be plugged into was black and occasionally spitting sparks. I turned to Nico

" what the hell " I said inching closer towards the blown socket

" the toaster is demented, I went to make some toast and the thing wouldn't go in, when it was in it got stuck so I tried to get it out with a fork. Then BAMM! It blew up " Nico replied making hand gestures.

" well if you shove metal in to a toaster thats plugged in its bound to go BAMM! " Thalia shouted

Slowly I placed mine and Percy 's presents on the table and sprinted out the door, when I reached the lobby Percy was inspecting a cut just below his elbow.

" stupid Thalia " he mumbled poking at it.

I walked over to him and punched his arm. He yelled then remembered where he was and shut up imeadiatly. Percy and I walked out the door holding hands, just as we rounded a corner realised that the same man in a black trench coat and a fedora had been following us. Instantly I whispered what I had noticed into Percy's ear. He pulled out Riptide in pen form ready to click the top and turn it into a deadly weapon. The street that we were on way deserted apart from us three. I glanced over my shoulder to see that the man had dissapered I tapped percy on the shoulder, he faced the direction I was looking in.

".well he's gone then. " Percy said putting Riptide back in his pocket.

As we turned back to our original position an invisible force sent me flying through the air , I landed on my back but my head hit a large rock, I felt my head when I pulled my hand back it was covered in blood. A shadow loomed over me I looked up to see the man in the fedora

" lights out pretty one "

I saw his foot go up in the air and come down on my head.

My vision went black...

**Ha ha cliffy. Sorry just thought I'd mention that there will be some adventure in the next two chapters, then we're back to romance / family. This chapter is soooooo freaking long .Review and constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks for reading. Also thanks to Elicia404 for being my very first reviewer. See ya **

**~ Goddess of distractions **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hola! Sorry for the cliffy but I thought it was necessary. I'm evil aren't I, if you wanna blame somebody for my cliffy blame my cousin she told me that if I didn't publish it there she'd ban my use if her computer, so there that's why there was a cliffy. ( if your confused, im currently living with my cousin and her mum.) Here's chapter 3.**

Chapter 3 : Escape

Annabeth's pov

My eyes fluttered open, my head felt like someone was hammering my skull on the inside. I tried to sit up but fell back down again, suddenly I remembered why I was here.

" Percy ? " I whispered, I got no reply

" percy ? " I said a little louder.

"Annabeth, I'm here follow my voice "

I almost exploded with joy he was alive.

Slowly I crawled on my hands and knees until I felt someone pull me in to an embrace, I knew it was Percy. I allowed myself a couple minutes to cry into his shoulder before I pulled away and cleared my throat.

" Where are we ? " I asked scared

" no idea " Percy replied " it's pitch black "

" how the hell are we - Wait remember when we found the labyrinth at camp. " I said

" yeah but what does that have to do with this ? " he questioned

" well we held hands, you illuminated the tunnel with your sword and we found a way out " I replied slipping my hand into his.

" see this is just one example of why I love you, wise girl " percy said pulling out Riptide .

The swords light didn't make a ginormaus difference, but I could make out my surroundings.

We seemed to be in some sort of cave, instantly my throat tightened, the cave brought back memories of when I was battling a cyclops in the Bermuda triangle. ( or the sea of monsters take your pick ) Percy must have been reminded because his hand got tighter round mine.

" I'm here " I whispered

My head whipped round to the right where I heard growling.

" I'm here too " the voice sounded like a whispering wind.

I yelped and started dragging Percy down the tunnel, soon enough we were running for our lives, just in the average day for a half - blood. After what felt like ages of running light appeared in the distance, we sprinted faster and made it out into the street panting, we didn't stop there we kept running until we reached a very busy road, Percy did his best taxi whistle and told the driver to take us to the location of camp - half blood. When we got there the driver gave us a funny look and Percy gave him a wad of cash. Only now did I realise that I'd sprained my ankle and that I had a huge gash on my arm aswell as a terrible headache. Percy and I half stumbled half walked to the big house.

We found Chiron play cards with Mr.D. When Chiron noticed us he blinked a couple times, truth be told we weren't expected till next week. Suddenly my legs gave out and if Percy wouldn't have been there to catch me I would've fallen face - first into the porch steps.

The last thing I saw was the infirmary.

My eyes slowly opened, when I could see properly, I saw percy smiling at me rubbing circles in my palms and Chiron having a discussion with Argus.

" How you feeling wise girl ? " Percy asked concerened

" better " I replied

Chiron came over with a look that was a mix of joy and worry.

" Annabeth, my dear, I have some news. " he said rubbing his chin.

" what is it ? " I asked interested.

" well when we were taking care of you, we found out something very interesting " he said

" What's so damn interesting " I yelled

" Annabeth your pregnant " .

**I'll leave it there I'm just too tired, maybe I should carry on the chapter... Nope! I won't. Ha ha.**

**Keep reading ~ Goddess of distractions. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Bonjour! Thanks for reading, let's get to it. Here's chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3 : I'm what ?!**

**Annabeth's pov. **

I literally choked on my spit " I'm what ?!"

Percy sat there frozen, not blinking, I wasn't even sure he was breathing.

Thalia chose to walk in at that exact moment " Hey guys wassup " she said.

Thalia had no reply, we just sat there frozen, how did this happen, I can't even recall a time me and Percy had sex - Wait now I remember.

" Helloooo, earth to Annabeth " Thalia called waving her hand in front of my face.

I shoved it away, and berried my face in the pillow.

" if someone doesn't tell me why Percy's staring at the wall like a moron and why Annabeth won't look or talk to me, I'm gonna explode !" she yelled

" I'm preg- pregnant " I said shaking

Her response was to burst out laughing, at this point tears were streaming down my face, and that snapped Percy out of thinking. I felt his warm arms around me , I turned and sobbed in to his shoulder. Thalia stopped laughing.

" OH gods, your not kidding " she said her draw dropping.

I expected her to come over and comfort me or tell me it's okay and to stop crying, but when has Thalia ever done what I expected. She exploded would be an understatement, she ran out the big house door screaming : " what the fuck " an other various colorful words. She came back in panting and rubbing her head. I still had my face squished on Percy's shoulder crying and sniffeling.

I felt my hair being stroked " I love you Annabeth, no matter what. I promise I'll protect you and our child for as long as I shall live. " Percy whispered in my ear.

I nodded and stopped crying, Chiron clip clopped over and gave me a hug.

" Annabeth, Percy " he said addressing us both " you should tell Athena and Posiden before they find out, you how gods get "

Oh Crap! I've faced Tarturus, I've lived through two wars, I made out the labyrinth alive and sane , but telling my mother in pregnant with Percy's child is holding the place for the most scariest thing ever. I sighed, this was going to be eventful.

**A/N : Thanks to allen r and Elicia404 for reviewing me last chapter first, next chapter will be up soon, very soon, this is sort of a filler chapter but I found it important to put it in here. Chow ~ Goddess of distractions **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! It's Goddess of distractions here let's get on with chapter 5 ( the last chapter was actually chapter 4 not 3).**

**Chapter 5 : Athena **

Annabeth's pov

I walked to the elevator hand in hand with Percy, we shot up to mount Olympus . Ding! The doors slid open. I gulped, slowly I walked into the throne room, Posiden and Athena were sitting there, seeming to be in deep discussion. I cleared my throat. My mother and Posiden turned to face me grinning like retards.

(Quick note never ever call a god a retard, to their face.)

" mum, are you alright ? " I asked confused.

" I'm fine dear. " she replied reducing her grin a little.

" we have something to tell both of you " percy said

" we know " Posiden said still grinning

Percy and I exchanged a glance, what were they playing at ?

" I'm - I'm pregnant " I stamered

My mother who I expected to scream in rage, hugged me. Yep you heard right, she hugged me.

" I'm so happy for you " my mum squealed.

" Wait! What!? " Percy said bearly making his voice audible.

" granted I wanted Annabeth to wait a while longer, but I've just realised, this will be the first time in history that I will have a grandchild that survives " she explained arcing like it was obvious.

" how will you know that it lives ? " I questioned, still frazzled by her reaction

" Because you two will make amazing parents. " she whispered.

I smiled, right there and then I knew my mother had excepted Percy forever.

Percy must have realised that two because he grinned and shook my mothers hand. Then he planted a kiss on my cheek.

" off you go " Posiden chuckled

" see you. Sometime " I called.

I heard my mum laugh , yes today had certainly been eventful.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm really ill. Peace out ~ Goddess of distractions **


	6. Chapter 6

**γεια σσυ! Thanks for coming back to read my story. Let's get to it .**

**Chapter 6 : The gods decide baby names and Thalia shocks everyone.**

Annabeth's pov

I swear if I wasn't embracing Percy I would be skipping around humming tunes, that might surprise you but, hey I going to have a baby. Only after my mother bid us goodbye I realised how much I wanted this, Percy, my unborn child, a family. I had a huge grin plastered on my face and I couldn't seem to make it go away. Percy was whispering something in my ear but I was to busy wrapped up in my thoughts to hear anything.

**** 2 weeks later

Seaweedbrain and I were sitting in the library on Mount Olympus scanning books for baby names, well I was looking Percy was snoozing , we decided to look in Greek God history books because we wanted to give the baby a traditional Greek name. There was a knock on the door and I faced it, standing there was Posiden, my mother and Zeus. I beckoned them forward, Posiden found it hilarious to make water splash Percy in the face, why are men so imature, Percy bolted upright sniffing water out of his nose.

" what in Hades! " he shouted.

" Percy, nice to see you son " Posiden said before bursting out into laughter. I sighed along with my mother, Percy was grumbling something under his breath.

" have you decided on any names yet ?" Athena asked flattening the crease in her dress.

" well we decided that if it's a girl we'd have a Greek option and a.. Not so Greek option." replied.

" Let's hear them then "

" for the Greek name we had Cassia and for the not so Greek name we had.. Lilith. " percy said with a warm smile.

" we haven't figured out boys names yet " I added quickly.

I heard talking, Thalia and Nico stepped in the library.

" hey Annabeth, do ya know where my dad i-" she stopped talking when she saw Zeus.

" hi dad. Um I have to tell you something " I saw Nico standing behind Thalia looking quite scared. I looked closer at Thalia I noticed that she had a very slight bump on her stomach, it wasn't really noticeable unless you were looking for it. My mouth dropped open, Percy's brow was furrowing trying to figure out what was wrong, I gently tapped him. He looked at me I rubbed circles on my tummy and he got it, none of the gods noticed , all of their eyes were trained on Thalia as she spoke.

" well your gonna be a grandad " she almost shouted.

Zeus looked at her dumbstruck, not forming more than a word.

Nico seemed ready to pass out , I was holding back a laugh.

Percy however didn't contain his laugh and his chortle was the only noise in the room.

Finally Zeus spoke

" that's - that's good " he said gulping.

**Well now both of our much loved couples are expecting a baby. Yay! **

**Adios ~ Goddess of distractions **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'm back. I am very sorry for not updating ASAP, but I **_**accidentally **_** broke someone's nose (they deserved it. ) so I have nlbeen grounded and the other Crap that comes with that.**

**Chapter 7 : babies**

**Thalia's pov**

I did try hard not to laugh at my dad's expression, a couple weeks ago I thought, _how could Annabeth get pregnant and do that to herself_ , I now realise that this whole situation is not in intentional. But you still love the little thing inside of you. When I told Nico he passed out. I thought he was angry at me, but when he came to he said he'd never leave me and held me in his arms. I love him and this baby , now that I going to have it I realised how much I want it.

Months and months later

**Annabeth's pov**

I sat there gripping the table edge ,so much that my knuckles were white, screaming in pain. Percy was doing his best to remain calm and be fast as he helped me to the car. I shakily clipped the seatbelt on. All the way to the hospital I thought about Thalia, only hours ago she'd had her baby boys. Percy pulled me to the reception and got me in a wheelchair, he started shouting at the lady behind the desk. The lady was trying get him to fill out forms. I couldn't take it much longer so I took control.

" get me in a fucking delivery room before I throttle you, mortal " I screamed

She gave me a scared look then hurriedly got up and directed me and Percy to the mertaniy section in the hospital. She was so flustered she hadn't even noticed that I'd called her a mortal.

Percy's pov

In minutes she was on a bed with blue sheets laid on it, I held her hand. A little part of my heart died every time she screamed in pain. There was nothing I could do so I let her kill my hand, trying to understand at least the smallest fraction of her pain. Even with sweat pouring down her face and her hair everywhere she was still stunningly beautiful.

" so beautiful " I whispered looking right into her eyes.

She placed a hand on my cheek, she started to say something but instead another scream ripped out her mouth, that was soon replaced with a more shrill cry. We both looked at the baby in the doctor's arms, she had a tufft of black hair on her head and pure grey eyes just like her mother's. I was blown away I didn't think I could love anything more than I loved Annabeth but I was wrong, this baby was loved equally, my heart swelled to twice its size. I was fine. My life was perfect.

**Yay! The babies finally arrived. Thanks for reviewing . I have to stop here, my aunt will be home any minute and I'm not allowed any electronic devices for a while. Also check out my story on fictionpress its called The love in a delinquent camp. And it's by Goddess of distractions.**

**Peace out ~ Goddess of distractions **


	8. My boy

**Hola amigos! Thanks for reviewing it made me happy, that people acctually read my fanfic. Ha so the story is now set in the future from the children's pov, there all around 15-16. **

**Chapter 8 : my boy **

**Lilith's pov**

I blushed and turned away as mason came strutting in the kitchen with no shirt on. Cassia gave a small quiet laugh and nudged my shoulder, I imeadiatly shot her a I'm-so-going-to-kill-you- look.

Soon Chris came through the door _fully _dressed. Thalia walked through the door next, she looked at Mason a look of horror spread across her face. " Mason! Put on a shirt for crying out loud! " she yelled.

" okay. Mum, chill " he said walking out the kitchen.

I laughed, and so did Cassia and Chris. Mum came through the door rubbing her eyes, she was quickly followed by dad. Who ,when he caught up with her, wrapped his arms round her waist and lightly bit her ear, she laughed and turned round in his embrace to gently place her lips on his. I heard Cassia sigh. Then she jumped under the table, and gave Chris a flirty look. I closed my eyes and groaned. How can my little sister's love life be better than mine ? It was so _unfair _I longed for Mason to even brush his hand against mine, but _no _of course he would act like I'm his sister. I can't really blame him we'd lived in the same apartment since we were kids. Suddenly Lola came running through the kitchen with a condom in her hands. Mum stood there shocked. There was silence until Thalia asked : " where'd you find that " .

" Chris's and Mason's room " she giggled.

I did a spit take and started laughing uncontrollably, Cassia joined in. Mason walked in at that exact moment.

" oh shit " he mumbled when he saw the condom.

For some reason I felt angry, why would he need a condom, does he fuck girls when people aren't around. Then I realised it, why should I be so angry, so what if he did. But I did care. Nico stumbled through the door way. " Mason! " he shouted.

" uh bye, don't wanna be late for school " he said grabbing his bag and running out the door.

" he does realise it's saturday. " asked still chuckling

" I don't know, what he knows " Chris said.

" daddy what is this ? " Lola asked, turning to Nico.

My mum and dad kept their lips pressed in a tight line trying not to laugh, as was everyone else in the room.

" well, its... Uh...um, like a pair of gloves " he said shoving the condom up his arm. Thalia was shaking with silent laughter.

" oh okay " Lola replied running off into the living room.

Slowly everybody left the kitchen, after an hour or so I was in the kitchen with my head on the table.

I heard the door click and Mason's head poked round the corner.

" is the coast clear ?" Mason whispered

I nodded my head, he came and sat down across from me.

" well, that was embarrassing " he said.

I let out a little laugh and gave a slight nod.

" are you okay ? " he asked as her touched my shoulder.

I could have exploded from happiness right there, he was acctually worried.

" I'm fine " I replied nodding.

He - much to my disappointment - removed his hand from my shoulder.

" cool "

Monday

I sighed, algebra is officially the most boring subject ever, I mean what's the actual point of it ?

I looked over at Mason and zoned out.

"...the answer miss jackson "

" huh " was my intelligent response.

" as I thought, please pay attention " the teacher said turning back round to face the blackboard.

I growled under my breath, this sub was getting on my nerves. If he thought I was being my worst he had another thing coming. I stood up ignoring the stares and the eye rolls. Cassia, Chris and Mason all looked at me smirking they knew what I was going to do. I climbed up on my desk and stood up straight. I waited until I had the teaches attention, then I did something that my mother would have collapsed if she saw me do.

I stuck my middle finger up at him and screamed : " fuck you, you motherfucker " .

I jumped off my desk and ran around the classroom shouting other colourful words and to top it off I walked straight up to the window, opened it and took off running down the road. Ha ha, well now the teachers got a taste of just how uncontrollable I was. I laughed, and skipped down the side walk, everything was perfect. Until I literally ran into my Thalia and my mum.

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked this chapter. **

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**See ya ~ Goddess of distractions **


	9. Trouble

**Hey! Thanks for reviewing. I decided to carry on my story. I'm also writing another, chapter one will be up soon. Let's get on with the story. Where were we... Oh yeah Lilith ran into Thalia and Annabeth after her performance in the classroom, ohhhhh. Here's chapter 9. **

**Chapter 9 : trouble**

**Annabeth's pov **

I was walking on the sidewalk near the kid's school listening to Thalia rant about how expensive stuff was getting these days when someone ran into me, she nearly sent me to the floor but I steadied myself and came face to face with Lilith.

**Mason's pov**

I rushed out of class scanning the hallways for Lilith, she only pulled stunts like that when she's upset or angry, I was worried about her. I'd known her since I could remember, she was like a sister to me, but that all changed when we got to the age of 12, all her baby fat dissapered and she grew breasts, her curves were becoming noticeable. Ever since then I had the choice of either falling for her or ignoring her as much as possible without being mean, so I chose the second one because I didn't want to get hurt. My choice was getting harder every day this morning I caught her in her underwear and my body told me to blush, but I fought against it and pretented not to see. Your probably thinking _oh he's so gay _I'm not I just can't be with her like that. Only now do I realise both choices lead to heartache. I couldn't see her anywhere, I turned to find Cassia and Chris holding hands looking at me with a worried expression.

" bro, are you okay man ? " Chris asked

" yeah, fine, just fine " I said

" I don't think so " Cassia yanked a mirror out of a radon locker and put it in front of my face.

I was as white as a ghost, God I was that worried about Lilith ?

I spun on my heel and ran, I had to find her.

Lilith's pov

" uh hi mum " I said waving.

Her face red with anger, Thalia however found this situation hilarious. She was laughing her ass off holding on to a fence for support. When I turned back to my mother, I screamed. Tumbling up the path behind her was a six headed dragon like thing. Like they'd seen it themselves Thalia and my mother spun around round to face it. Then mum pulled a dagger out of her jacket and Thalia had a wicked looking sword with a sheild, it looked like it had an image of medusa on the front.

They both rushed up to it, Thalia had lit a lighter and set fire to a branch of leaves, every time my mum would cut off a head Thalia burned the neck. I stood there paralysed, it's not every day you see your mum and her best friend kill a monster. My mother came over to me, covered in a weird gold dust, and put her hand on my shoulder.

" go get the others, we have things that need discussing "

**Well happy? I didn't give up so hope you enjoyed.**

**Peace out ~ Goddess of distractions :D**


	10. Oh my gods

**Hey, sorry for not updating sooner but I had a bit of writers block.**

**Here's chapter 10.**

**Chapter 10 : OH MY GODS**

_Lilith's pov_

I rushed inside the school searching for the others, I spotted Cassia and Chris walking towards the cafeteria. I weaved in and out of people and apologised every time I pushed someone. " Cassia " I yelled.

Her head turned to my direction, I called her name again and she spotted me. Cassia yanked Chris to a stop , when I reached them I had my hands on my knees and was breathing heavily.

" mum…Thalia…monster " I stuttered out.

" right calm down , and tell me properly " Cassia said putting her hands on my shoulders.

" okay , follow me. Wait! Where's Mason " I asked

" don't know he went looking for you about five minutes ago " Chris replied.

" stay here don't go to class whatever you do, don't go anywhere until I get back " I said as I run off to find Mason.

I sprinted through the hallways keeping my eyes open for Mason , why did he care where I went anyway. I finally saw him running in to the changing rooms, I sped up and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

" what the hel-" he stopped yelling when he saw it was me.

I dragged him back to where Cassia and Chris were.

" let's go " I said

we all jogged out the front of the school to find Thalia and my mum leaning against the metal fence. When Thalia saw her boys she hugged them and asked them if they were hurt , my mum did the same to Cassia.

" we called your father and Percy , they're wating for us back at home " Thalia explained

Mason, Chris and Cassia looked extremely confused, I can't blame them I'm still slightly confused myself. The car pulled up in front of our apartment and we piled out.

_Mason's pov_

I sat on the couch next to Lilith seriously confused, I mean she flips of the teacher , disappears, then insists that we all skip school and have a talk with our parents. She's seriously crazy , but that's why I love her. God did I just think that ?

Annabeth sat down wringing her hands nervously my mum was rubbing dad's knee. Percy came in the living room with 4 cups of coffee.

"okay, guys your probably wondering why we've taken you out of school" Percy said handing cups to the other adults in the room.

" we have important things that need discussing " my dad took a sip from his coffee.

" Lilith would you please explain what you saw, that might help the others understand. " Annabeth said

Lilith turned to us "right well after I ran out the class I bumped into our mums then all of a sudden this dragon thing appeared , I know that sounds weird but it's true. "

My jaw must of hit the ground , what was she talking about. I wonder if they're playing a joke on me.

" we've decided after years of secrecy , to tell you who we really are " my mother looked very guilty.

"oh god , your not our real parents, are you" Chris said.

My mum gave Chris a weird look " we're are all your real parents , we just haven't been completely honest about who we used to be and still are."

Our parents guided us towards the attic.

Percy opened the door and a ladder sprung out, after we'd all climbed out Annabeth went to the back of the attic and reappeared with a box that had ' CHB memories ' written on it.

" you know in Greek mythology the gods came down to earth and had children with mortals and those children were called demi-gods" Annabeth said " well those aren't myths everything is real."

I stared at the adults in shock

" we know this because we are demi-gods." Percy said.


	11. The stolls?

**a/n: ****I'm sooooo sorry for not updating but I've had some stuff going on so I haven't got round to it. This chaps only short, but I felt I should put something up.**

_**Chapter 11: the stoll brothers?**_

_Mason's pov_

"what?!" I yelled

I scanned the room, Cassia and Chris looked completely an utterly confused, Lilith however looked like she'd been expecting this. God that girl is weird.

" yeah, I agree with mason. What?!" Cassia repeated.

" we're sorry we meant to tell you earlier, but its difficult." My mum said wringing her hands.

Percy , Annabeth an my father all nodded in agreement.

" wait. If this is all real then who are your parents?" Lilith asked speaking for the first time since the news.

" well my godly parent is Athena your fathers is-" Percy cut Annabeth off

" my father is really Posiden."

" mine is Zeus" my mother said

" and mine is Hades" my father finished.

" we understand that this is a lot to take in so we are going to let you look at this box with our camp memories in, maybe you'll understand better." Percy and the other adults left us alone in the attic.

_Lilith's pov_

I am lost and confused, but if I heard right our parents just offered us a chance to look through their teenager things, I don't know about you but weather I'm in a confusing situation or not I'm not passing up an offer like this. I raced forward and opened the lid before I could even get a peek of what was on top I was yanked back by Mason. I moaned when I saw the rest of them look at me with a serious look. You may not believe it but I'm not a very serious person.

" awww come on , it's embarrassing teen stuff we can't just ignore it" I whined.

" we can until we've talked" Cassia replied

" urrrrggggg!" I groaned.

" fine, what do we talk about?" I asked becoming impatient.

" I don't know"

" that's so helpful" I said sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

" let's just look at their memories and maybe it'll make sense" Chris suggested.

"okay" Cassia reluclently said.

I opened the box for the second time and found a smaller box inside with a note attachted.

" what does it say?" Mason asked

I read out loud:

_To whoever is looking at Annabeth's , Percy's ,Thalia's and Nico's CHB memories these series of dvd's show some of their most funny, romantic and embarrassing moments._

_Please enjoy! _

_From The Stoll Brothers_

" who the hell are the Stoll brothers." I questioned

" no idea , but they got stuff on tape. So lets watch it" Mason said putting a dvd named: _caught! _In the projecter an pointed it at the screen…

**a/n: ohhh the Stolls wonder what they caught on tape. Lol.**

**I want to give a huge , super thanks to allenr for everything ( you know what you've done)**

**Peace out~ Goddess of distractions. xx**


End file.
